fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Darkwood Bordello
the place has a treasure chest with a whole set of a suit of light will user clothes. Hedwig hi there, i edited the description of hedwig in the darkwood bordello section because she is clearly meant to be german and not russian! the name hedwig is german, her accent is german and she uses german words like "ja"! last time i edited that it was changed back to russian again, which is simply not right! -- 11:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC)krys :Hello Krys! I moved your discussion here so others could chime in and we can reach a consensus on whether or not Hedwig is German or Russian. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 14:25, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::I was the one who changed it back to Russian. In general, the stereotype that I've seen the most often is that it is Russian women who are the dominatrix style, not German. --JonTheMon 15:04, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::How about we compromise and just say that she's Eastern European. Also, Hedwig's name and accent sound more German than Russian. Edit: the dominatrix thing could also refer to woman from Czech, the Neatherlands, and the Ukraine (so basically, Eastern European). --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:40, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Good compromise Mike. --JonTheMon 20:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Grope Where is the redhead wig you must have to seduce Grope with to get information? Use the Bordello once. It will be upstairs in the cupboards. Grudge25 (talk) 14:00, March 1, 2014 (UTC) IMO OK I will comment on the suggestion to create separate pages for the characters. DON'T. You would just be creating more unneeded stubs. The article is fine the way it is. Garry Damrau(talk) 05:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if that is necessarily true. The page for Lady Sophia seemed to work out just fine. If we're going to make new pages, someone should weigh in on that. Otherwise, somebody should delete the Lady Sophia page to streamline the whole thing. 02:49, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :I know this is quite late but I thought I would like to give my opinion on this too. I think that we don't need to create separate pages for each of the characters due to the lack of information we have on them. After looking at the Lady Sophia article as suggested above I agree that the article is well done however it also appears that the majority of the information there is already listed on the Darkwood Bordello page. The Trivia section and image could easily be incorporated into the main page and then Sophia's page can be removed. On another note we may want to consider updating some of the image with the HD versions from Anniversary. What do you think? --WikiaWizard (talk) 13:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Ophelia? First of all, just want to say I haven't played Fable:TLC in quite a while. I recently re-obtained it off of Steam, and having a blast (again). Anyway, where exactly do you bring Ophelia to marry her? The Bordello's Page seems to allude to the Bordello itself being the 'Marital Home'. Is this true? There seems to be no other reference to the Darkwood Bordello being a Marital Home, especially since there isn't even (technically) a usable-bed, unless you consider the whores... Anyway, what's up with this? I know this may be a long shot asking about this issue, but, hey, what do I got to lose? Piffinatour (talk) 04:57, March 25, 2013 (UTC) The whores are not marriagable. The bordello is not a marital home. If chosen to be kept as a bordello, it will generate income like a rented property, but cannot be moved into. Ossuarium (talk) 07:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC) First of all, thanks for the speedy response! I know that the whores are un-marryable, but Ophelia, the Barmaid, IS a marriage candidate. I have proposed to her, and gotten to 'Golden Heart' status. I am unsure, however, where to go from there. Also, side question: Is there a way to make someone follow you long distances? For instance, can you lead someone through a Cullis Gate? Piffinatour (talk) 16:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Hedwig (2) Someone please fix this eastern european b*** ***t hed wig is a german name and if you turn on the english subtitles it says ja how is that eastern european this is an inaccurate f*****g s**t wiki no offence but really she just sounds kinda eastern european but you need to do the research look it up no offence and i am canadian please go to a site that looks at the origin of names and search hedwig why would like a romanian have a german name this may seem like a joke but its not come on guys. :Moved to the talk page as the article isn't for opinions. As for your point, this was discussed in 2009 and it was decided that Eastern European was a good compromise between the two alternatives. Of course you are welcome to discuss it again at this time if you so desire. :Also, there's no need for obscenities and I hope you aren't implying that the whole wiki is inaccurate f*****g s**t as we spend a lot of time ensuring its credibility. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Is this really that important? If it has to be mentioned, shouldn't it be relegated to Trivia? That's where we normally put real-life references. That goes for Madame Minzche, too. -- TheIndifferentist (Talk) 19:50, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Looking up what is covered by Eastern Europe, Germany is technically part but also not depending whom you speak to. So leaving it as it is covers Germany as well as Russia and all others like that. Whether or not Germany is classed as central or eastern is personal choice, and looking at a map at least half of Germany is covered in Eastern Europe. So I fail to see why this person is upset about this. People can have any name their parents give them, I know some people who are not Maori but have Maori names, same for those whom are not French but have French names. Origin of a name does not make the bearer of said name that race.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::I agree with TheIndifferentist. This is trivia at best. So are the statements that Madame Minzche has an Italian accent, and the possible Monty Python reference included elsewhere in the article. Eganogard (talk) 03:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC)